Vidas Unidas
by Kanako Mei-chan
Summary: *UA*/ Vidas distintas, mentes distintas, personalidades distintas... Pero siempre siendo ellos, y el mismo pensamiento ".—Seria lindo... Volver a encontrarnos en cada vida y enamorarnos de nuevo..."


Hola! Bueno, realmente amo este par ((sobre todo a Ulquiorra)) pero Tite no nos dio suficiente tela para cortar de esta pareja Dx

¡Lo mato cuando comenzó a comprender los sentimientos!

¡Ulquiorra! TT-TT

Si, no es OOC, para nada. ¿Qe seria de Ulqui sin su despectiva mirada? xDD

* * *

**Bleach es de Tite Cubo**

* * *

**Vidas Unidas**

**.**

**.**

_Érase una vez, muchos años antes de hoy, existió una joven princesa. De noble y amable corazón, soñadora y dispuesta a dar su vida por sus amigos._

_Era amada por todos y era hermosa, sus cabellos largos y color naranja rojizo combinaban con sus ojos castaños._

_Decían, a causa del amor que sentían por ella, que aunque renaciera cien veces, las mismas seria la misma persona._

_Estaba enamorada, de un joven príncipe. Se amaban con locura y se expresaban su afecto sin temor._

_Él era un muy rico príncipe, de cabellos negros, ojos verdes y pálida piel. Era amable y expresaba sus emociones con facilidad. De implacable alma y corazón guerrero._

_La amaba con el corazón. Ambos se amaban con el corazón._

_Pero la guerra se avecinó. Él, junto a muchos de sus soldados cayeron en batalla y ella murió de tristeza._

_Pero ambos, antes de despedirse por última vez, juraron que siempre, en cada una de sus próximas vidas, se encontrarían... Y estarían juntos de nuevo..._

—Pero que historia más cursi —sonrió divertida una pelinegra murmurando para si, cerrando entre sus manos el libro— Las personas no renacen, y aunque lo hicieran, no tendrían la misma personalidad.

Observó a su alrededor, mirando a las demás personas conversar animadamente en pares de dos, cada uno en una mesa diferente. Continúo mirando hasta que sus ojos chocaron con la mirada castaña de su compañera.

—¿Que dijiste, Kuchiki-san? —Pregunto intrigada la pelinaranja.

—¿Eh? No, nada —respondió con algo de desinterés— Es por el libro que me toco leer.

—¡A mi me toco uno de plantas! —exclamó con animosidad, mostrándole a su compañera la portada de su libro verde— ¿Y a ti?

—Leyendas de... —Rukia verifico el libro de nuevo, asegurándose de estar en lo correcto— La edad media. Vidas pasadas y esas cosas.

Ambas rieron divertidas, parecían haber sido las únicas en tomarse en serio la lectura durante la hora libre de clases. Pero antes de continuar con su conversación, sonó la campanilla que anunciaba el fin de la jornada.

—Orihime, —la llamó de nuevo Rukia —¿Vamos por un helado?

—Lo siento, n-no puedo —se disculpo nerviosamente, mirando furtivamente a la puerta del aula— Vayamos la próxima vez.

La bajita pelinegra dudo por un momento, pero al percatarse de la presencia del frío e indiferente chico de ojos verdes y el sonrojo de su amiga, lo entendió.

—Ohh... Una cita —dijo picadamente, poniendo más colorada a Orihime— Con Ulquiorra.

Está asintió torpemente y miro al mencionado. Permanecía recargado en el marco de la puerta, con la mochila colgada de un solo hombro, ambas manos en los bolsillos y con una cara seria e inexpresiva.

Rukia muchas veces se había preguntado si en realidad tenía sentimientos. No recordaba ni una sola vez haberlo visto sonreír o socializar. En cambio de Orihime, quien siempre reía y charlaba animadamente con todos.

¿Quizá en ellos aplicaba lo de los polos opuestos?

Era realmente sorprendente que fueran novios. Nadie entendía exactamente el porque de ello.

Con un fruncir de ceño, casi imperceptible de parte del chico, Orihime apresuro su despedida.

—Nos vemos, Kuchiki-san —se despidió alegremente de su amiga y salió del aula.

El chico al verla avanzar hacia él comenzó a andar, dejándola atrás.

La pelinaranja se apresuro para poder seguirle el paso.

—¡Ulquiorra-kun! ¡Vas muy de prisa!

—Te has tardado mucho en salir —habló el pelinegro sin emoción alguna en su voz o rostro, pero aminorando un poco el paso— Y te he dicho que me llames solo 'Ulquiorra'

Oirihime pareció no darle mucha importancia a las palabras del chico, y mientras ambos iban caminando lado a lado por aquel extenso pasillo del campus, ella le contaba con animosidad el transcurso de su día, recibiendo de él vagas y cortas respuestas.

—¿Crees en la reencarnación? —Preguntó curiosa, llamando la atención del indiferente chico— Volver a nacer en otra persona, tu sabes...

Ulquiorra, sin demostrarlo, dudo por un momento. ¿Volver a nacer...?

—Tonterías, si no hay pruebas no existe. —Sentencio con serenidad.

—Seria lindo, ¿No crees? —Comentó Orihime levemente sonrojada— Volver a encontrarnos en cada vida y enamorarnos de nuevo.

El pelinegro se sorprendió un poco y mantuvo aquellas palabras en el aire unos segundos.

—No.

—¡¿Que?! ¡¿Como que 'No', Ulquiorra-kun?! ¡Eso es muy cruel!

El chico seguía sin prestar atención a los reproches infantiles de la pelinaranja, pero en su cabeza seguía aquella palabra.

Reencarnar.

_''Volver a encontrarnos en cada vida''_

Quizá por eso estaban juntos en ese momento a pesar de ser tan diferentes, por que en alguna vida pasada ellos...

Tonterías, aún si renaciera cien veces, nada en su personalidad cambiaria. Estaba seguro de eso.

La pelinaranja había dejado de reprochar, y ambos caminaban en silencio. La chica captó un leve movimiento en el brazo del ojiverde y lo siguió con la mirada hasta encontrarse con la palma de esté extendida por lo bajo.

Orihime sonrió con ternura y entrelazó su mano con la de él. Aunque pareciera frío y sin sentimientos, ella sabia que en el fondo no lo era.

Quizá, en una próxima vida... Se volverían a encontrar...

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**((aclarando, en el manga Orihime tiene ojos castaños xDD))**

**Hola! Kanako here! Este es mi Primer, y creo qe UNICO UlquiHime. xDD les gusto? ¡Espero qe sii! xD**

**La idea la saque de un manga corto, pero no recuerdo cual era el nombre D:!**

**Bueno, no olviden un REVIEW! para qe mi alma no muera xDD**

**Kanako, fuera,**

**¡Paz!**


End file.
